


they found love

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, So much fucking fluff, Stanford Era, cas takes an instagram picture, dean drinks a frou frou drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak





	they found love

The beautiful roar of the Impala’s engine came to a slow silence as Dean turned the key to shut the car off. He leaned back on the leather seat outside of Cas’ apartment and waited for him to come out. He’d already texted him saying he was pulling in, so he should be coming out any minute. He glanced in the rear-view mirror and squinted, brushing sugar from the donut he ate on the way there from his scruff. He should shave soon, but it was November, and Sam mentioned something about some internet trend where people went the whole month without shaving. It sounded stupid, but Dean caught on a week and a half in.

 

Cas finally walked out of his apartment, swiveling around to lock the door. He was on the second story and cold breath flowed from between his tiny, pink lips. His boyfriend was wearing one of his signature winter sweaters. It was knitted and tan with a single white strip across his chest going around the sweater. Dean could see a polo collar folded over the collar of the sweater and he smiled. Cas’ fingers curled around his phone and keys as he quickly walked down the metal staircase towards Dean’s beloved car. Cas climbed in and kissed Dean’s cheek, making Dean blush against his will.

 

“Hi, babe,” Cas said gently. Dean smiled and turned the car back on, Led Zeppelin blasting immediately, causing them both to jump. He slammed the radio off and blushed embarrassingly. He pulled the car from the parking lot and drove slowly to the Coffee Bean nearby. Cas held his hand as he drove, and he loved it more than he would like to admit. They’ve been dating for three months and he was absolutely smitten with the brunette in his passenger seat. Dean pulled his baby in the Coffee Bean parking lot and the pair got out, Cas taking Dean’s hand as they met on the sidewalk.

 

Opening the door for his boyfriend, Dean quickly smiled when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell on the door. The cashier greeted them as they stepped to the counter and told them to wait a minute. Once he finished doing what he was doing behind the counter, the perky teenager grinned. “What can I get you guys today?” Cas leaned forward a bit.

 

“Uh, can I get a medium white chocolate dream latte with a little cinnamon mixed in?”

“Whipped cream?” The kid asked.

“Yeah.” Cas turned to Dean and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Just an espresso for me, thanks.”

“You’re boring,” Cas breathed out. Dean shoved him as he paid and they sat down at a small, circular table by the window. The pair fiddled with each other’s fingers across the table and simply looked at each other, memorizing every freckle, hair, and curve. The bouncy barista called for their order and Dean stood up to get it, thanking the kid before bringing both cups back to the table.

 

Dean took a sip and pursed his lips as the familiar taste danced across his tongue. Cas drank a _lot_ of tea and coffee, and wasn’t that big of an alcohol person, which consequently got Dean to not drink as much. Coffee, however, has been Dean’s go to for years.

 

“How’s your drink, Princess?” Dean huffed out playfully. Cas blushed and pouted.

“Shut up, you fucking cowboy. You didn’t even put any sugar in it.”

“What’s wrong with being a cowboy? You know how much I love those movies, Cas,” Dean growled, even though he was smiling.

“Yeah, Dean, everyone knows how much you love those movies.” Cas sucked more of his frou-frou drink through his straw and Dean couldn’t help but get a tiny hurl in his stomach when his small, ridiculously perfectly shaped lips curled around the straw. God, he loved those lips.

 

Dean sipped cautiously at his hot espresso as Cas played with his iPhone. Dean was in a simple dark red t-shirt, a dark green flannel, and his dad’s brown leather jacket. He missed his dad; it’s only been seven months since he and Sam moved to California for Sam’s schooling. His dad was still in Kansas. Luckily, Missouri down the street was keeping an eye on him. They could visit him next month once Stanford closes for Christmas break. The jacket felt like home.

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Cas said bluntly. Dean raised his eyebrows.

 

“I’m just thinking, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.” Cas turned pink. Dean took a mental note to call him that more often.

“What are you thinking about?” His boyfriend sat back in his chair and locked the iPhone, shoving it in his pocket, taking the cap off his cup and swirling the whipped cream with straw.

“My dad.”

“Dean, he’s fine. And you, me, and Sam – we’re gonna go see him next month. He’s okay by himself for a little bit longer.” Cas smiled softly and Dean returned the gesture, taking Cas’ hand. They were quiet for a while until Dean broke the silence.

 

“Let me try some of that.”

“Are you sure?” Cas laughed and pulled out his phone, sliding open the camera.

“Oh, dammit, are you gonna Insta-whatever this?” Dean groaned. Cas and Sam and their social networks.

“It’s _Instagram_ , moron, but yes,” Cas chuckled and bit down on his bottom lip as Dean sipped the drink with a grimace, and his eyes went wide.

 

He could taste chocolate – dark _and_ white, – coffee, whipped cream, and cinnamon all at once. Then he heard the shutter of his phone’s camera and he moaned obnoxiously at the photo Cas captured. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his eyes were unnaturally wide, and it was _hilarious_. And worth it.

 

Dean took a few more sips before finally returning Cas’ drink and finishing his own. They sat there for a while, talking and laughing about whatever came to their mind.

 

It took him twenty four years, but he finally found someone who made him so happy he was weak in the knees, and he loved it. Loved Cas. It was even better knowing Cas loved him, too. Slipping the words out within a laugh was frightening at first, but Dean was overwhelmed when Cas whispered it back against his ear.

 

They left the coffee shop and kissed against the Impala for what felt like hours, repeating the same words over and over again, _"I love you, I love you, I love you,"_  and Dean was so _happy_ , and he wouldn’t want to ever remove the taste of his boyfriend and white chocolate from his mouth for as long as he could stand.


End file.
